Human
by Sailor Ra
Summary: "I'm only human," I joked as she shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes I doubt that." HotaruLight drabble
1. 1 Human

Human

Big purple, mystic eyes were outlined by black bangs and belonged to a girl with a heart-shaped face. Pale, so very, very pale…almost like a vampire or a ghost…she was so pale that the average person would worry about her health. And thin, very thin, but not super model thin like Misa was. A bit healthier and I had proof that she actually ate because I had seen it with my own two eyes. She wore black, but around me she wore baggy comfortable clothing because she felt safe with me. She smiled, but of course, it was forced because I was not like those friends she was around most of the time.

Those girls who circled around her like a protective halo or secret police force that would attack at command. They had felt I was safe enough though.

And who wouldn't? I'm Japan's top student who will be joining the police force. I'm popular, good looking, and friendly even to the freak that has scared people since she was a child, but really, she would be considered pretty if people were smart and took the time to take in details. But I've always been good at taking a good look at people.

_Tap, drip, drop, tap, drip, drop, tap…_

My eyes turned to the window of my room to see the rain and Ryuk cackling at the girl. He probably knew something that I didn't which irritated me, but I doubted Hotaru knew anything (or cared) about Kira or L.

She was smart, but in her own way she liked to keep out of certain situations. She never wanted to offend anyone and got uncomfortable with anyone who did have the nerve of the morality or immorality of Kira. Her whole body would get rigid and her face would become paler than any vampire.

Hotaru Tomeo was the daughter of the famous violinist Michiru and the well known race car driver, Haruka. It was only to be expected that she'd be well groomed for life, but there was always something about her that gave everyone else the creeps. It couldn't have been because of her lack of physical activity, there were a lot of kids who hated gym as much as she did and weren't any better. Maybe it was her eyes that always seemed to know a bit more than they should.

"_Why do you hang out with that girl?" _Takada had asked me after class and Hotaru had run up to me with that small smile of hers and had given me what looked like a handmade teddy bear. I had to lie of course, I couldn't give her a real answer.

Even if the girl was a freak, she was quiet and didn't demand the kind of attention that most girls. She was simply happy to be with someone. Her silence was welcoming after I had secretly been battling against L. And she was good at listening because of her silence. She let me talk about anything I desire and she wouldn't complain too loudly like Misa.

"Will you hold still?" Hotaru asked me again.

I laughed on cue. "I can't help it. I hate staying still." That last part had been true. I did hate staying still when there was so much work to be done. "Are you almost done?"

Hotaru sighed and gave up for the moment as she put her sketch book down. She looked up at me through fluttered eyes. It was clearly obvious she had a crush on me and why she chose me to pose for her while for some art project. She wouldn't admit her feelings if her life depended on it, I figured because she was shy.

"I give up," she said as she fell on her back on my bedroom floor. "I'm so tired, examines nearly killed me this week."

"They weren't that hard." I told her as I got up off the floor and sat on my desk, turning on my computer.

"Of course not to the super genius," Hotaru whined slightly. I watched her from the corner of my eye. Her legs were thin, but her hips were the right size to carry a child or the bare the weight of a male on top of her. I momentarily thought about this and out of boredom, I wondered what that would feel like. I would probably be afraid to break her. Her chest was the right size to me. Not too small, but not too big…

"Are you seeing anyone?" I asked her.

She sat up immediately, face red and probably warm to the touch. "W-What?" She asked.

I smiled lightly, teasing her gently. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Realizing I was teasing her, her cheeks puffed out a little. "No, not that its any of your business."

"And why's that?"

"Why would you even care?"

She's hoping I'll say something like I would be jealous or anything. Not that I particularly liked the idea of anyone being around her. I didn't very much like the idea of someone touching her. Not even that rock star named Seiya that had been visiting her.

"You're my friend and I worry about you. You're an accident waiting to happen," I told her. I looked at her hand. Her hand had been bleeding profusely yesterday because of a cooking accident with a knife. Hotaru had never been a good cook. That title had belonged to Makoto. There was no sign of this incident though which made me wonder and Ryuk chuckle madly just like he had when he first met her.

"I think you're getting me confused with Usagi," Hotaru said. She tossed her sketch book on the ground. "I give up, you're too twitchy."

"I'm only human," I joked. I sat next to her on the floor now and I studied her closely.

"I doubt that sometimes," she said as she looked up at me. Her knees now pulled to her chest.

Ryuk let out a high squeal of laughter the moment she said this. I really hated how she seemed to pull at strings that L pulled on when he wanted to annoy me or catch me off guard. "You do? Why's that?" I asked with a small smile like anyone would; half amused and half curious and maybe even slight disturbed...

Hotaru leaned a bit closer to me. Her big, big eyes were staring up at me and trying to find some imperfection. She never could, but that was fine with me. "You act superior sometimes, by accident sometimes, I guess. You're cold to a lot of people and-"

"Am I cold to you?" I asked, letting one hand rest on her knee. She jumped at this and she opened her mouth to say something, but the words died in her mouth. I loved having this control. I pressed my mouth to hers. Her lips were dry and cracked as I threaded my free hand into her hair. Her inexperience was quickly revealed to me as I resisted smirking.

I pulled away from her. Her breath was ragged and her eyes were still closed like she decided she was still dreaming.

"Am I human now?"

Hotaru opened her mouth, but I closed the gap between us.

* * *

Sailor Ra: (feels super guilty) Yeah, I wish I could say I had an excuse for not writing fanfiction, but I don't. I've been working on my novels so much lately that I kind of…got lost? But I love this pairing so much and I wanted to experiment with an emotionless point of view. I own nothing.

I may add more to this. I like writing Light. Am I the only fangirl of death note that isn't a huge fan of L?


	2. 2 Envious

2. Envy

"He's really sweet to me, but couldn't I be imagining it?" Hotaru asked as she clasped her hands together with her lips in a thin line. I gritted my teeth as I thought about the little piece of the Death Note that was safely hidden in my pocket. It was currently blank, but if I had to listen for one more minute how _great_ and _sweet _Seiya Kou was, it wouldn't be. "I must be. He used to love Usagi and…"

"You could be a rebound or worse, maybe his way of revenge." I said before I took a sip of my coffee. Hotaru deflated a bit and she went for her coffee again. Ryuk laughed behind me.

"Do…Do you really believe that?" Hotaru asked as she tore apart the uneaten pastry. A text book sat next to her pastry.

"Hotaru, you are charming and beautiful, but compared to Usagi…it's only logical that he might turn to you to get back at her. You are her best friend after all. I've seen a lot of guys do it." I said as I watched every word stab at her heart. She winced and looked at her pastry. I bowed my head a bit as if I was hurt and let my bangs hide my eyes. A small smirk crept across my face before I reached out and grabbed her tiny hand. I then smiled at her in a way her best friend would. "But you're worth more than that. I mean it. You deserve someone…who can give you the world and tie it in a ribbon. Someone who will treat you like a goddess," I said as I resisted letting my eyes scan her slim body.

That was something that no one noticed about the freak. She had a nice body and no one at Toho took note of it and I couldn't be happier about it. Lately, I had been thinking about running my fingers through her hair and tracing the scars that all over her body. Even the ones in the more…intimate places. Ever since I kissed her that rainy afternoon…

Hotaru looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks Light, you've been such a good friend to me since all this…odd stuff has been happening to me."

By _odd stuff_ she means that guys have been beginning to hit on her. And my little firefly just wasn't used to it.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad to be helpful," I told her as I squeezed her hand. "Maybe you'll help me one day."

She laughed at this. "But you have _everything_, Light."

Not everything, but that'll soon change. L would soon be gone. The world will soon be clean and pure. And I will soon be God.

I got up slowly and then slipped into her side of the booth. Hotaru blushed a bit at this action as if she remembered that rainy afternoon. I pushed some of her hair out of her face and put it behind her ear. Hotaru blushed even redder, but her eyes fell closed. So submissive, just like any good angel would be to her God…

I leaned down to press my lips against hers, but she jerked back a bit, clutching onto my shoulder.

"Uhm, how's Takada?" Hotaru asked, reminding me of my "girlfriend".

"She's…fine, but she's not as fascinating or as…" I did let my eyes scan her face. I cupped her right cheek and let my thumb run under her bottom lip. "Beautiful, lovely, smart…" I leaned into ear, "sexy…"

Her breath hitched as she clutched onto my shirt in a very cute manner. She was blushing so furiously now that she was beginning to resemble a crimson rose.

"Yo firefly!"

I gritted my teeth and nearly let out a irritated yell escape me as I pulled away from her and saw Seiya Kou slip into the booth opposite of us. He leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead and her face lit up like her namesake. I made sure my face was in a perfect mask before looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Oh Light, I didn't see you there." Seiya said with a tight smile. Hotaru broke any tension as she talked about her latest painting which was based off one of the sketches she did of Seiya and I. She talked animatedly about it with her hands going up and down to make shapes in the air as if she could bring the painting to life. As I watched her, I was happily reminding as to why I was cleansing this hideous world of evil.

"Things sure get tense when Seiya comes," Ryuk cackled. "Why don't you just write his name in the Death Note?"

I wasn't planning on answering his question. Ryuk had been talking more ever since he met Hotaru. There was something that utterly fascinated him when it came to my firefly which unnerved me a bit.

My phone ranged. "Hello?" I asked.

"Light, I need you to come to the Royal Casino Hotel in fifteen minutes if you don't mind. We have found some interesting new evidence on the Kira case." L said in his usual deadpan voice.

"Alright," I said before hanging up. I looked at my firefly. "I'm sorry, but I have to go, Hotaru. See you tonight?"

She nodded with that sweet, innocent smile. "Sure, and I'll bring the coffee this time."

I leaned down and kissed her cheek and made sure that Seiya saw it. The brat needed to know his place.

* * *

Sailor Ra: Hey guys, I'm glad you like this so much. Sorry Moi Fah, did I make Light a bit more evil? I didn't think he was ready to get all crazy possessive which for some reason we all love whenever we write these two together. I own NOTHING. And writers live off of reviews.


	3. 3 Spy

3.

Spy

"I've noticed that you've been with this girl a lot," Ryuuzaki said as we sat the coffee shop. "Your father considered you a couple since she comes by your house so often now. He's told me a lot of interesting things about her." He pulled out an envelope and slowly revealed a large lump of pictures. I kept my mask up as I watched thirty different Hotarus spilling out onto the table.

"You _spied _on my friends?" I twisted my face.

L bit his thumb before he said. "Not the plural, Light. Only this girl. Hotaru Tomeo. Age: 18. Hair: Black. Eyes: violet…Dreams of becoming a nurse…adopted Haruka Tenou and Michiru…Her favorite food…."

There were pictures of her with me when she was laughing and her arm wrapped around mine. She sometimes stood alone with a small half-smile on her lips as she day dreamed or thought about something. The alone ones consisted of her in the library, coffee shop, and college. Some of the pictures were of her with Seiya. I wanted to rip those apart. Or burn them. Either one of them will do the damage I need. There were others where she's with her friends; trying on clothes and showing off the clothes that she would never ever wear. There was one that I particularly liked where she was showing her right side in a white dress with her head thrown back with her back arched.

I picked up this one. "Your point, Ryuga?"

"Hmm, I find it odd," he said, biting his thumb. "As I'm sure you know, Hotaru's father was abusive and sort of a mad scientist figure a few years ago. He was arrested after a few…misadventures with his experimentation." The misadventure being that one of his victims had lived. "A few months into your relationship, he dies."

"L really did his homework on Hotaru, didn't he?" Ryuk asked as he towered over us like he was an audience member at a play and he was sitting in a booth. "Of course, maybe he shouldn't have picked your little firefly, huh Light?" He cackled.

"He experimented on students, Ryuuzaki! That fits Kira's profile pretty well." I told him as I narrowed my eyes.

"I suppose," he said.

"What was the point of this? To prove that you could spy on anyone you wanted?"

He didn't say anything before I gazed down at the pictures. It was almost like looking at a pool of memories. I couldn't-no I could believe- that L was using Hotaru against me. He had no problem with putting cameras in my house. Spying on Hotaru was simply another tactic to get me to reveal that I am Kira.

Sorry, L, but you've only angered this god.

"Do not spy on her any more, L."

* * *

Sailor Ra: Uhm yeah, I know. It's like I've been…dead, but this high school senior has been busy. Very, very buys with school, theatre, trying to find a job, and perfect her own writing for the sake of being a novelist. So yeah, but I'll try to write more as soon as I can.


	4. 4 Mine

I know, I know. I haven't written alot, but I only have time for my novels which I'm now posting on wattapad. However, good news, I have written another drabble for this story and a couple more for Blue Eyes.

* * *

4. Mine

"You look adorable in these!" Seiya announced in the whole store. It's bad enough that the super star had to come with us (fan girls were now everywhere and glaring daggers at Hotaru), but he was really beginning to piss me off with all of the compliments.

Hotaru blushed and giggled a little as I frowned. She looked at me in her purple sunglasses that were too big on her and slowly began sliding down the bridge of her nose. I found myself calming down, however, with the image of Hotaru wearing one of my shirts that reached to her knees and how _beautiful_ she looked in it. Admittedly, this memory was only made because she got caught in the rain and I refused to let her stay in a wet shirt when I had a few dry ones. One day, I decided a few weeks ago, this memory will be made again under _different circumstances_.

"Heheh," Ryuk chuckled, "I'm surprised you haven't killed the brat yet for touching your firefly. Aren't gods supposed to be possessive?"

I walked over to her and took the sunglasses off to look into her eyes. "L-Light?" Hotaru asked as I took off her glasses and put it on the counter before grabbing her hand and running off. The paparazzi quickly lost interest as we head for one of the dressing rooms. "Light? What are you doing?" Hotaru asked as I pulled her to my chest. Ah, she fit so nicely like one of those angels in Renaissance paintings with the soft faces, but usually they were blonde. I cringed, remembering oddly of Misa.

"Light?"

I looked down at her and smiled. "I thought it was a good idea to get you away from all those…well, cameras. I don't need that air head to think your his just because the headlines say so." Hotaru giggled as I realized just how quiet and perfect this moment was.

I cupped her face with one hand as Hotaru blushed.

_She's mine. _

_ Mine._

I looked at Seiya to see him scowling for the first time as I smiled at him. _She will always be mine. _


End file.
